US2008/0148573 shows a rotary type electric shaver comprising an outer cutter having a shaving surface on an upper surface of a ring-shaped thin layer portion thereof and an inner cutter rotationally making sliding contact from below with the lower surface of the thin layer portion of the outer cutter. Hair introduction openings are formed in the thin layer portion. Whilst the shaving surface is being moved over the skin of a user, hairs are introduced in the openings and are cut by the cooperation between a cutter edge of the rotating internal cutter and a cutter edge of the outer cutter. The hair introduction opening is wide at the upper surface and narrow at the lower surface due to opposed projecting edges.
Due to the shape of the hair introduction opening, there is a risk of snagging and pulling of the hairs, and so loss of comfort.